Storm Hound
by Aeanagwen
Summary: My first and only Rayearth fic, centered on Innouva. It will follow him from before the series begins and throughout his appearances in the season itself, documenting events from his point of view.
1. Part One-Transformations

Transformations My first and only MKR fic, written because the only Innouva fics I've ever come across have been blatant self insert/Mary Sue's or yaoi with Zagato. Mind you, I do think that Zagato/Innouva is quite eye-pleasing, as far as yaoi goes, and I'd much rather read it than Lantis/Eagle--but mostly because Innouva, anime-only character that he is, also happens to be my favorite character, and he is in dire need of more attention. *grumbles at stupid animators who let Alcyone live when she died in the manga but kill off Innouva* 

*coughs* Anyway. As always, neither the series nor the characters are mine. Feedback, by the way, will make this MUCH more likely to be finished. I haven't touched this fic in months, but I needed something to post, and I'm hoping to be spurred to continue it. I know very well where it's headed; I just need the drive to work on it. It will, however, continue throughout the entire first season, and thus will contain spoilers for the entire first series. 

One more thing. I wrote this based on only the details we are shown in the FIRST SEASON OF THE ANIME. I know it's different in the manga--it would have to be; Innouva isn't there. However, if any further details of Emeraude's capture and her relationship with Zagato are revealed, I don't know of them. Read it, therefore, with that in mind, and don't gripe to me about discrepancies from canon; I took a fair amount of creative liberty with details regarding Innouva's past/race. This fic was written for a character, not because I worship the series. 

Requisite Japanese-English Dictionary   
--------------------------------------   
matte-wait   
onegai-please   
aishiteru-I love you 

Part One   
Transformations 

I remember well the day she called me forth. Until then, I ran the skies with my brothers, unheeding of those below, relishing in the storms which gave us birth. It almost never storms in Cephiro, once every half a century or more. That's why so few have seen the ferocious weather. And that's why we, the storm hounds, are so rare. None of us paid much attention to the goings-on of the mortals below us. 

Until Emeraude. Using her powers as the Pillar of this land, she called me forth. I remember her well--large, child-like eyes, the color of the stone that was her namesake. Waves of impossibly long golden hair, shining blindingly bright, like the sun. Her white clothes, delicate and bearing the scent of lilies. 

And nothing was ever the same... 

- 

_Why have you summoned me here?>_ I asked, my tail whipping back and forth in irritation. I could smell the light rain in the air. It would fall soon, and, as mild a wetting as it would be, rain was rare, and to be savored. I didn't want to miss it, and this child-princess increased the odds of that with every moment she kept me here. 

"Storm-hound," she replied in her child's soprano. "I have a favor to ask of you." 

I went utterly still. A request from the Pillar of Cephiro was nothing to downplay. Her power far exceeded my own, sacred beast or no. Cautiously, I responded, _What is this--request?>_

"There is a man," she answered softly. "High Priest Zagato. Do you know of him?" 

I shook my head impatiently, sending her a wordless, mental negative. I wasn't concerned with the mortals of this world, nor were my brethren. The only subject we kept our knowledge fresh on was the identity of the current Pillar. 

Emeraude's eyes were soft and introspective, but I ignored that. She continued. "His duties have recently grown harsher. I wish--I wish you to help him." 

Outrage sheeted through me. How--how dare this babe of a royal make such a request of me?! Me, a storm-hound, being shackled to the presence of some mortal of Cephiro? Serving him in duties that were his own responsibilities? Giving up the sky... 

Never! 

I turned to leave, and was halted by her pleading voice. "Matte! Onegai!" I turned back, to see her hands clasped at her mouth. "Please," she whispered. "Just say you'll meet him. That's all I ask. Just meet him. And then make your decision." 

I stared at her for a moment, growling low in my throat. My feet itched to feel the run of clouds beneath them once more; my fur tingled with the need to feel the rain. However, I supposed I should humor the Pillar--it would not do to have her as an enemy, for all her childlike appearance--to meet this Zagato. 

_I make no promises,>_ I answered finally, gruffly, _but I will meet him.>_

Thankfulness shone in her luminous eyes as she dipped her head, whispering a soft gratitude. I tried to silence my misgivings. I had made my choice, and, at least for a while, I would have to walk the path that that choice put before me. 

- 

I walked down the hallway at Emeraude's side, impatient to be gone. Doubt gnawed at me; I'd begun to wonder what by all the skies I'd been thinking to acquiesce to the princess' plea. 

The girl shot me a glance, and gave me a gentle smile. "Thank you again, sacred one," she said, with an admirable diplomacy which did nothing to calm my temper. I restrained the instinctive urge to send a stinging mental wave of anger at her. 

"Here is my audience room," she said, and if she felt my irritation, she gave no sign. The single door was unguarded, but nonetheless opened in soundless answer to Emeraude's presence. The chamber within was large and bright, with white flames burning pale in torch holders. We stood on a raised dais, in the center of which sat an ivory throne. With an inborn grace, Emeraude crossed to her place. I walked up behind her, sitting beside her throne and casting my eyes around the room. 

In the front of the chamber, the double doors swung open. A man walked in, dressed in black, a cape of the same shade pooling on the floor around his feet. Purple ornaments shone against his dark armor and in the headpiece he wore. His hair was black as a moonless midnight, very long and straight, secured at the his lower back into a ponytail that nearly brushed the floor. His eyes were a deep, piercing purple-black, and an aura of power seethed around him like the storms that I so loved. 

He could be none other than Zagato. He surprised me; he was hardly what one would have expected of the High Priest of Cephiro. He swept a bow as he reached the throne, evincing none of the groveling humility to the princess that all the other fools here did. He bore himself admirably, with a certain nobility I could sense with every fiber of my being. His sense of purpose struck me with the force of a blow, and I could only stare, struck dumb--for in him I sensed a spirit in many ways like my own. I could feel that same disregard for the rules, a certain untamed longing that raged in captivity. However, he was different as well; stronger, quieter. And, in the smile he gave Emeraude, an expression that lightened his dark face with happiness, there was something gentle. 

I only barely heard him as he began to speak. "You wished to speak with me, Princess Emeraude?" His voice was deep and deliberate, betraying nothing. On hearing it, an inexplicable fascination gripped me. He didn't look at me, instead staring at the princess. Behind the amenity in his eyes, an odd emotion flickered--there and gone again nearly before I noticed it. 

I shook my head slightly, watching the priest as Emeraude answered. "This is one of the sacred beasts of the storm, Zagato. I have asked him to assist you in your duties." 

The man's smile wiped away; his face went blank. Inky violet eyes raked over me, and I stared back evenly. Turning away, his cool disdain was obvious. "My lady," he said, displeasure in his voice. "Has my performance been lacking in any way? I don't recall asking for any help from the spirits." 

Emeraude looked wounded. "Zagato, please," she responded. Her voice was hushed, as though she bore the burden of a terrible secret. "I don't ask this for nothing. Please accept." 

The priest looked at her for a moment, and his eyes softened. He turned back to me. "Is this your wish as well?" he asked. 

I stared back at him, gauging my reply. To accept would mean to give up my freedom for an unknown stretch of time, as both of us well knew. Yet--there was something about him that intrigued me. Finally, slowly, I answered, _Lord, it is my wish._

After another long, searching look, he nodded. And thus it began. 

- 

Over the next few weeks, I met other important figures of Cephiro, and several things became clear to me. One was that not everyone trusted Zagato, whom I now shared a bond with, thanks to Emeraude. 

One of those whom I met was the Captain of the Guard, Lafarga. The Swordsmaster was a tall, broad-shouldered blond man, his hair short except for the long tail of it down his back, his eyes a lapis lazuli blue. His demeanor was stern and serious. He was one of those who did not trust Zagato. I could feel his unease around the High Priest, although he vocalized nothing. 

Guru Clef was another often at the princess' side. The strongest sorcerer in the land, his stature did nothing to hide his power from me. The magic borne by the frost-haired wizard crackled around him constantly like the lightening that was his favored element. The depth of his knowledge spoke clearly from his baby-blue eyes. He also showed an unexpectedly short temper when dealing with incompetence or stupidity. 

I also had a few encounters with a student of Clef's, Alcyone. Her feelings for Zagato were pathetically obvious to me from our first meeting. She irritated me in many ways--her weakness, her emoting over the High Priest, her made-up face, her scanty attire in its tones of dark fuscia and muted lavender. She seemed to me the epitome of the reason I yearned to be gone from the Palace and all its petty concerns. 

Zagato was the reason I stayed. In the time I spent with him, I found my respect growing far beyond the threshold of anything I could ever have expected it to be for a human. I learned much, including what exactly the man's duties were. He was a pillar for the Pillar, so to speak. He, also, prayed, but for Emeraude's sake rather than that of Cephiro. He told me, many times, what I already knew--that, in Cephiro, belief is power. I wondered what belief it was, then, that made him so strong. For to my eyes, his was the strongest heart in Cephiro, discounting Emeraude's. He never revealed to me what hope, what conviction he bore in his soul that gave him such incredible strength. 

That I discovered for myself. 

- 

It was a bright, sunny day outside, like most in this country. I hated it. It had been weeks since I'd last been able to frolic in even a shower, and my storm hound spirit was screaming to just leave the Palace and summon up a brief rainfall, enough to wet my fur in. 

Rather than doing that, I was wandering around in the gardens, thinking about the position I was in, and about Zagato. Often, I had seen an odd expression in the man's eyes as he interacted with Emeraude. She, as well, had that look about her in his presence. I could feel it--each had something they wanted to tell the other, but neither had yet done so. I didn't understand it--it was not in my nature to hide such things. 

Almost as I'd decided to seek out Zagato and ask him point blank what his secret was, I heard hushed, upset voices. I would have left instantly--it was likely no more than some kitchen maid and her lover meeting--but something told me to go closer. Approach them I did, silent and unnoticed. Near one of the murmuring fountains sat the High Priest and the Pillar, engaged in what looked like an argument. 

"Zagato, we cannot!" the princess whispered, trembling as she averted her gaze. 

He stared down at her, more emotion in his wild, angry eyes than I'd ever seen before. "Emeraude!" he said softly. "I can't keep it hidden anymore. I love you!" 

Shock and comprehension spilled through me. Of course he loved her! How foolish could I be to have not realized it sooner? But she was the Pillar; she couldn't... 

Emeraude winced, tears spilling down her cheeks. As he watched, realization entered her companion's eyes. "You--you feel the same," he whispered, shock and joy warring in his eyes. "Don't you?" 

She stared up at him, and I would have left the two of them alone had I not seen the despair and anguish in her eyes. "Zagato--I can't. I _want _to, but I _can't._" Her hands clenched. "I am the Pillar of Cephiro. I can't think of anything else." 

Agony the likes of which I'd never seen twisted Zagato's face. "Yes, you're the Pillar!" he choked. "What you wish is everything here! We could--you and I..." He wiped at her tears with a shaking hand, and my heart convulsed. 

Emeraude pulled his hand away from her face, her voice breaking as she replied, "You know things aren't that simple, Zagato There's nothing I can do. I wish--I _wish_--but wishing won't help, not here, not now." 

The pain was raw in his voice as the priest begged her, "Isn't there another way? Can't Cephiro find a new Pillar? There must be something--" 

Fresh tears stained the princess' face. "You know there's not. A new Pillar cannot be born until I have died. Zagato, I..." 

"What then?" he demanded, rising to his feet. "We just live like this, knowing each other's feelings, and never being able to act?! Emeraude, you couldn't..." 

She pulled him back down again, bowing her head as she answered softly. "No, Zagato, I couldn't. I could never. I think of you with every hour that passes by. I can't keep my thoughts on Cephiro. If this continues, our country will be destroyed. That's why--that's why..." She took a deep breath, then burst out. 

"I'm going to summon the Magic Knights!" 

Blank shock swept over Zagato's face, and he went white. "Emeraude," he choked. "No..." 

My thoughts raced, struggling to follow what was happening. She couldn't be with him, but she couldn't be without him. Cephiro would be destroyed. Unless there was someone else to take her place. But there _couldn't_ be, not while she lived... 

That's when I remembered something Guru Clef had mentioned once, when I spoke of Emeraude's lack of adequate guards around the Palace. _Only those from outside Cephiro can harm the Pillar. And that is why only the Pillar has the ability to cast the Summoning spell..._

She--was going to summon the Magic Knights, who would according to legend come to save Cephiro from destruction--and, to avert that disaster... They would kill her. And Zagato loved her. I turned my eyes again to the High Priest. 

"You--you can't," he whispered. "They'll kill you... You can't!" 

Her eyes were dark and filled with grief as she answered. "I have no choice, Zagato. I'm sorry." She rose quickly, averting her eyes. 

He grabbed her wrist and stopped her. "Emeraude, no! Please!" 

A sob wracked her body as she turned back. "Zagato," she whispered as she stared into his eyes and rose up, wrapping her arms around his neck. As her lips brushed over his, I heard her whisper, "Aishiteru." 

Before he could respond, she twirled out of his grasp, vanishing in a flurry of white skirts. He stared after her soundlessly, one hand rising to his lips. "Aishiteru," he repeated brokenly as a tear crept down his face. "Emeraude... no..." 

He, too, spun, storming away towards his rooms. And I was left alone. I sat back on my haunches, thoughts flying like the wind. What to do? What could I possibly do? I respected Zagato in a way I would never have thought possible--but what could my respect do to change the situation? What had I to offer the High Priest? 

And what was he going to do? What _could _he do? Worry gnawed at me relentlessly. Zagato--I didn't know him that well, not yet, but I knew that he would not be able to simply accept this, accept Emeraude's death. But... he had no choice. There were no other options. 

Or where there? 

- 

The next dawn found me racing through the light clouds in the skies around the palace, running the tension out through physical means, leaving my mind free to sort out the tangled confusion of my thoughts. 

Zagato's options were few. To stop Emeraude was the first. It was certainly preferable, but I saw no way for him to accomplish it. If the Pillar wished to Summon the Magic Knights, then Summoned they would be, and nothing the High Priest could say would turn her from that course. 

The only other choice, then, besides standing by and watching his love die, would be to stop the Magic Knights. According to what I had discovered about the legends, the girls from another world would not be ready to complete their duty immediately upon their arrival. There were things they had to accomplish first, and that fact bought Zagato time to plan whatever it was he intended to do. But if he tried to stop them, what would happen to him? Instantly, everyone in the Palace would turn against him, especially those who knew nothing of the truth--and, while I believed Zagato powerful, he was still comparatively young, certainly compared to Guru Clef, whose age numbered over seven centuries. The Princess' followers would cause him trouble enough, to say nothing of Emeraude herself. 

If Zagato did decide to fight the Magic Knights, where did I stand? That was what weighed most heavily on my mind. Emeraude had summoned me forth. I was a creature of Cephiro, thus bound to serve the Pillar--wasn't I? My duty, however, as given me by that selfsame girl, was to serve Zagato. So, what was I to do? 

With a soft growl, I turned, resolutely ignoring the faint voices of my kin I heard calling to each other, and headed back to the Palace. I landed on one of the balconies and stalked inside, my tail whipping around me behind me. As I prowled down the hallway, a voice stopped me. 

"Innouva," Zagato said, stepping out from behind a pillar. His eyes were dark and solemn. I stopped instantly, turning to him. 

_My lord?> _I asked him, wondering what he wished to speak of. 

"Innouva. You have served me faithfully for some time since Princess Emeraude summoned you. I will soon be taking action in a way which will force you to choose sides. I offer you the knowledge, and the chance to decide, in return for your services to me." 

Here it was, then. But what was he going to say? I felt sure he wasn't going to confess love for the Pillar; he was too introverted a man for that. So, what was he planning? I remained silent, waiting for him to continue. 

He stared at me, his eyes inscrutable. When he spoke again, his voice was quiet and neutral. "In Cephiro, belief is power. I have a wish, but its fulfillment calls for open rebellion, and the kidnapping of the Princess herself. I will become Cephiro's lord." 

Even having braced myself for something unbelievable, I was stunned. He--intended to capture Emeraude? When he loved her? It was an action I had not even begun to consider. Everyone in the palace would fight him. Was even he that powerful, to defeat those who would surely come against him? I chose my words carefully. He trusted me, it seemed, at least to some degree. _My lord, will you tell me this wish?>_

"I will not," he responded without hesitation. "I ask you that you trust me and serve me with continued faith--or that you return to the skies." 

_Return to the skies? He trusts me with this knowledge, then tells me that I can as soon leave him? And he would do nothing to stop me? What if I decided to turn to another with news of this? How can he--?_

"Follow me, or forget me. If you choose to leave, I will cast a spell upon you, causing you to forget that you were ever summoned. It is your choice, Innouva." 

His words seemed to echo in my ears. Return--to my home, to my kin. To be able to forget this mortal nonsense, rid myself of the dilemma I faced. Part of me clamored to accept, to take back my freedom. The rest of me--the thought hit me like lightning. _What he is willing to do... His strength... _To turn his back on his duty, to betray the trust Emeraude and others had placed in him. To risk death facing the legendary Magic Knights. To endure every day knowing that no one could ever understand his choice. To play the villain, for the sake of a love that could never be... 

From that moment on, I knew I was his. 

_My lord,> _I assured him. _I serve you. No matter what you ask of me, it shall be done.>_

The faint traces of relief and gratitude in his eyes were reward enough for me. 

- 

I paced around the halls restlessly as the sun sank beneath the horizon. The time drew near, and the palace was unnaturally calm, peaceful. Emeraude, unbeknownst to all but Zagato, was gathering her strength for the tremendous amount of energy she would need to accomplish the Summoning spell. Zagato was waiting for her. At dusk, he would strike. It was a good plan, I believed. If he could capture her before she summoned the Magic Knights, then he would not have to fight them, or so we hoped. She would be unable to summon them from captivity, with any luck. And as for my task... 

I waited until I heard the first cries. Alarmed shouts--and Emeraude's high soprano scream. Nodding to myself, I sprang into motion, headed for the halls of the Palace where the mages made their homes. I ignored the first few I ran past. My targets were not among the lower ranks. 

I saw his staff first, then his expression of concern as he ran down the hallway, shoving through those in his path. _Clef! Guru Clef!> _I cried to him mentally. 

The Master Mage saw me and ran to my side, his eyes widening. "What's going on, Innouva?" he demanded impatiently. 

_Zagato,> _I replied, dipping my head as though I was weary. _Zagato--he's kidnapping the Princess!>_

Shock spasmed across Clef's face, then bitterness. As he continued down the hallway, I silently contemplated the grief in his eyes. Did he know, I wondered? He was so close to Emeraude--it was a possibility. Would he, then, guess the motives behind the High Priest's actions? 

It wasn't my concern. I had another task to accomplish. My vision locked onto Clef's student, hurrying out of her chamber and after the mage. Preparing myself, I stepped in front of her, blocking her path. 

Outrage twisted Alcyone's face. "Get out of my way!" she shouted, as she attempted to step around me and I moved again before her. "How dare you?" she hissed. "The Princess is in danger! Clef is going to help her! Why are you stopping me?!" 

_You do not wish to help them,> _I replied silently, my golden gaze boring into hers. _Not against Zagato.>_

The young sorceress went white. "Zagato?" she whispered, horrified. 

_Yes,> _I continued, watching her carefully. _He is kidnapping her. He will rule Cephiro. Will you fight and die against him?>_

Duty and devotion warred in her violet eyes. Her hands clenched around her staff, her knuckles whitening. She glared at me venomously, as though I were the one causing her dilemma. In the face of her anger, I cast home the telling blow. 

_Will you fight the man you love?>_

"You--you knew?" she gasped, shame flooding her face. It was as quickly replaced by hatred. I expected nothing less. 

_It was obvious. Are you coming or no?>_

Swallowing, she narrowed her eyes. "Which way is it, beast?" she snapped. 

Anger rose my hackles. _Insolent, ignorant human bitch... _I shook it away. Whether I was on friendly terms with Alcyone or not was a moot point. Zagato would need minions to enforce his rule, and she would serve him faithfully, I was sure. Against that, personal feelings mattered not at all. 

I turned and ran before her, back towards where Zagato fought his rebellion. 

- 

The High Priest's coup had been quick and merciless. Emeraude herself was imprisoned within the Palace, though I knew not exactly where. Those who still followed the princess were dead or in hiding--most of them, at any rate. The Captain of the Guard, Lafarga, was now under Zagato's control, held there by a spell controlling his mind. 

But things were not as settled as they seemed. The Weaponsmith Presea had been spirited away by Clef to the Forest of Silence, where Alcyone, who had been sent to kill her, could not follow. The sorceress had brought back the news. That Zagato still wished Presea's death, and that the Master Mage took such high interest in her, could mean only one thing. Both still believed that the legend of the Magic Knights could become truth. I did not see how it was possible, but I did not question my master's word. Not when I had such a request to make of him as I did that day. 

The halls were silent. Lafarga, Alcyone, Zagato, Emeraude and I were the only living beings in this castle now. Soon, I hoped, that would change. Silently, I entered the throne room. It had changed since the Pillar had been overthrown. Gone were the bright, cheerful flames and the ivory throne. In their places were dim torches and a dark stone dais. Zagato sat there, staring silently into a glass of deep red wine. 

He looked up as I walked inside. "What is it, Innouva?" he asked when I approached. 

_My lord,> _I acknowledged. _I have something I would ask of you.>_

He raised a dark eyebrow in eloquent inquiry. 

For a heartbeat, I hesitated, then forced myself on. I had made this decision on my own, and I would not back away from it, no matter the cause. _Lord Zagato...> _How to make such a presumptuous request? It would take him a great deal of power, power he could ill afford to lose so soon after what he had done. But I wanted this--for his sake more than my own. Straightforward, then. He had never appreciated subtlety with words, anyway. _Lord Zagato--make me human.>_

I have seldom seen him show emotion. His surprise, however, was evident even to those not accustomed to reading his moods. "Human?" he repeated. "Why, Innouva?" His dark eyes watched me gaugingly. I could show now doubt, not now. 

_My lord, it is in order to serve you. I have tried to gather to your banner those who would serve you, but it is difficult in this form. Please, my lord, I do not ask this lightly.>_

He stared at me, and I sensed his concern. Concerned for me? It was a higher honor than I deserved. Oblivious to my thoughts, he asked me, "Are you sure of this, Innouva? It will be highly painful, and cut your powers in half." 

Animals cannot wince. I was glad of that. His words were nothing I had not considered, but to hear them so plainly stated was unsettling. Nonetheless, I firmed my mental voice and said, _My lord, I am sure. The loss of my power will be balanced by the servants you will gain, I swear it.>_

A long, heavy silence hung in the air, and I dared not look up. Finally, he spoke. "Very well. Prepare yourself." 

_Thank you, my lord,> _I responded, the relief plain in my tone as I braced myself for the transformation. 

The High Priest raised his hand, and a pale flickering light engulfed it. I flinched as that same light gathered around me--then stiffened as I felt the change begin. The sickening sensation swept over me; I could feel my bones themselves begin to grind and shift. The pain--like I was burning from the inside out, like every organ was being prodded with red-hot needles. I clenched my jaws against it, struggling to send Zagato my power, all of it he might need to complete the spell. I would endure it--I _would!_

My eyes snapped open as I felt the hole gaping with in me, my powers flooding down it. The world flashed blinding white, and I heard myself screaming. Then the vacuum in my soul swept even that away, pulling my mind into its endless darkness.


	2. Interlude-Loyalties

Loyalties The first of two interludes. Before anyone gets confused, the interludes will not be from Innouva's point of view, but from that of someone else--in this case, Zagato. Picks up slightly before Part One ended. 

Interlude   
Loyalties 

Human? He wishes to become--human? I wonder, at first, whether he has any conception of what he asks. Such a transformation is incredibly painful unless performed by a mage who specializes in such an area, as I most certainly do not. Also, a human body would be completely incapable of controlling his array of abilities--his command of those powers would be severely limited. He knows this--all this and more--and yet wishes to be transformed? 

His loyalty is incredible. I can trust him, I realize now. Alone among those who surround me, I can trust him. But--can I trust him with my secret? 

No. I will not be pitied. Not by him; not by anyone. He has made his decision. It is his own responsibility to live with the consequences. I raise my hand and call to mind the spell needed. White flames surround my fingers, springing in answer to his body. It resists at first, probably without his knowledge, clinging to the form it knows, reluctant to abandon its last tie to the skies that are his home. 

However, I can feel his power augmenting my own--and in Cephiro, belief is power. His will to endure, his desire to fight for me; both are strong--although neither will make this any easier for him. 

He stiffens as the pain begins to lash at his body. I can sense an echo of the incredible agony he feels, although no trace of emotion shows on my face--even as he surrenders to the pain and howls, the sound transmuting to a human scream as he drops to the ground, unconscious. 

He lies naked on the cold stone, a slender man of average height, his skin glistening with sweat. His ears are long and pointed, silent testimony to his alien origin. Twin waves of thick white hair frame his high, lupine cheekbones. On his forehead, unchanged by the transformation, an amethyst-purple gemstone gleams. Without his thick fur to protect him, he quickly begins to shiver in the chill air. 

The first thing I was ever taught was to follow your heart in Cephiro. Obeying that lesson, I step forward and kneel at his side, removing my cape and spreading it over his pale, trembling shoulders. For a moment, I ponder what has possessed me to take such an action. 

I know the answer already. He has more faith in me than any here. Alcyone follows me out of her pathetic, misguided love. Lafarga I control by magic. And Emeraude--Emeraude believes I have betrayed her. What else is she to think, after all? And the fear in her eyes when she looks at me... It is agonizing, although I will never let her realize that. If she knew that I love her still--I don't know how much more of her pleading eyes, her tears, I could withstand. 

But Innouva. He has followed me, with no reason for such faith, such loyalty. Could it be that I consider him--a friend? More he than any other in this country, certainly. With narrowed eyes, I send out a mental summons, brushing the spirit-turned-human's hair out of his face. 

Lafarga steps into the room, his eyes a blank blue that matches the bright marks on his cheeks and forehead, evidence of the enchantment that enslaves him. Remembering the hatred in his eyes when he attacked me, his determination to save Princess Emeraude, a bitter smirk curls my lips. _Fool. None of them know the truth--in defying me, they come closer and closer to sentencing Emeraude to death._

"Take him to a room, Lafarga," I say, rising to my feet with Innouva held gently in my arms. Silently, the warrior steps forward, pulling the lighter man away from me and leaving the chamber. I stare after him for a moment before returning to the throne and again picking up the goblet. 

I stare into the red depths for a long time, the wine like blood, like bitterness. My thoughts dark, I tip the glass once to the sky before slowly drinking it down. 

_To love. To cursed, cruel love. To you, Emeraude._


End file.
